Some machines align a moving web with another web or with a machine operation. This alignment process is called registration. Many of these machines perform registration with a control system.
The control system controls the machine. During registration, the control system sends a registration signal to the machine's moving parts. The machine responds to the registration signal by adjusting the moving parts. The adjustment aligns the moving web.
It is often desirable for a machine to respond to a registration signal in a consistent way. Unfortunately, some machines may respond to a registration signal in different ways at different operation speeds.
Many manufacturing operations include a number of manufacturing machines. These machines may be basically the same, except for some differences in mechanical configuration. For example, a manufacturing operation may have a first machine configured to run a smaller sized product and a second machine configured to run a larger size of the same product. It is often desirable for these machines to respond to registration signals in a consistent way. Unfortunately, such machines may respond to a registration signal in different ways.